


Routine Stop

by theunknownfate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Kink Meme, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfate/pseuds/theunknownfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Halloween Prompt on the kinkmeme once upon a time. Hollis meets a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Stop

Hollis couldn't believe it when he got pulled over. He hadn't been speeding. A brake light might have gone out, but he doubted it. He had wired them himself. His tags weren't expired. What could it be? He pulled to the side and waited. The police car behind him stopped and he heard the door open and shut. The headlights were so bright he squinted away from the mirror. 

If the officer recognized him, maybe he would be let off. Then again, he didn't know what he had done wrong yet. The slow tread of shoes on gravel got closer, so loud and deliberate that Hollis knew it had to be for affect. He wasn't some nervous kid to be panicked at the suspense though and he hoped the officer felt damned silly when he saw who was waiting for him to finally get on with it. 

The approaching officer finally reached his window and set a hand on it. Hollis glanced at his badge to be able to call him by name, but froze with his mouth open as blood spattered down the officer's collar, dripping onto his hands. Hollis looked up, mind racing. The officer was hurt, had pulled someone over to get help, was walking slowly because he was injured, he- Hollis got to the eyes and was frozen all over again. The officer stared at him and through him, eyes cold and dark and draining all the warmth from him and the car. 

He wanted to say or do something, anything, to say it would be all right, to go get help, to ask what had happened, to open the door and take the poor man by the arms, to help him somehow. He wasn't able to. His hands were locked on the steering well. His tongue was paralyzed against his teeth. He couldn't move or make a sound until the officer turned and began his slow steady walk back toward his squad car. 

Hollis whipped around to look again and saw the gaping wound in the back of the officer's head. He had seen enough gunshot deaths to know an exit wound when he saw one. No one could survive that, nothing could still be walking after that. The officer vanished into the glare of his headlights and then the headlights themselves shut out, leaving the road empty of any other car or person in sight.


End file.
